Tonight, Tonight
by Dark-Eyed-Resolve
Summary: Bruce Wayne wants to relive a night of passion he had with someone special, Kon is the best person to fill in for one who is irreplaceable. Written for a challenge. Slash Warning Bruce/Clark One sided Bruce/Kon


Title: Lap of Luxury

Title: Tonight, Tonight

Author: Darkeyedresolve aka Tommy H

Paring: Kon/Bruce (Kon on bottom) Clark/Bruce one sided

Rating: NC-17

Note: Written for Kon in interesting pairings challenge and then idea got revised. This story goes in line with the saying If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you are with. I wanted to toy with Bruce's obsessive qualities and the differences and similarities between Clark and Kon…in bed. Note and the italics, those are Bruce's thoughts. Hope you enjoy, this is my first time writing Bruce Wayne so comments and criticisms are welcomed.

Wayne Manor was empty tonight, or it looked empty. With only a sliver of the moon left in the sky, the historic building was cast in sinister shadow. The tall spires looked jagged and sharp, the gargoyles face sneered and smirked, and the windows became deep and black. The wind was dull and had no strength to sway even the thinnest of branches; the leaves just hung in place, asleep. Every so often an owl would issue a lone hoot or the rapid beating of leathery wings would echo as bats flew in and out of the caves underneath the land. Silvery, thin clouds trudged through the night and cast something of a haze across the estate grounds. With such a murky view, it was hard to see the figure soaring above before it vanished into the oppressive building.

Bruce Wayne sat in his private room, alone. With his hair was slicked back and his broad shoulder stature, he was so handsome it was intimidating. The chair he sat in was as old as his manor, and like the manor, it received constant care and repair to keep it looking beautiful. The stubby but curved legs had been cut from cherry wood and polished weekly to ensure their deep, reddish shine. An organic, vine motif had been carved into the chair's arms from the same tree as the supports; one hand ran a finger tip over the elegant pattern. The leather cushion buckled only slightly under the weight of the built man, and the back of it was designed to enforce posture not comfort. Most people, though hardly got to come into his room, only saw the front of this piece of furniture and missed the detailed carving of roses and thorns on its backside.

Bruce was staring at the fire he had started, or at least staring in the direction of it as he waited. The orange and yellow flames danced for him, they heated expansive bedroom better than machine heater would do. The flames lived and died by his command and burned brilliantly in order to please the manor's owner. Reflecting in his deep, dark blue eyes, the fire place was another testament to the breadth of his family's wealth. Deep and wide, its mouth stretched open like a yawning lion. The poker, tongs, shovel, and brush all had shined recently and their metallic surfaces gleamed from the firelight. The black iron grate with silver knobs held back writhing mass as orange yellow tongues licked across it.

Bruce was still in the expensive suit he wore from the benefit he had attended earlier in the evening. The silk red tie had been loosened from his neck and the top few shirt buttons where undone. Hanging off the chair, the black suit jacket hung in a forlorn manner while its owner waited patiently. Light gleamed from pointed dressed shoes, they had been so thoroughly shined that the leather was more comparable to glass. With one hand propping up his face and the other swirling the last bit of wine in a delicate glass, he was thinking about something, or thinking back to a few hours ago.

**Hours before at a Lex-Wayne charity event…**

The Hotel Deveaux was packed for the charity event that was being cosponsored by Wayne Enterprises and Lex Corp, showing your face tonight meant you were somebody important. The grand ballroom was packed with wealthy businessmen, old money socialites, new money celebrities, and a few undesirables: reporters. Lois Lane was the last group but she was done up so well that it was hard to tell that…until after exchanging pleasantries she was asking about some serious matter that betrayed the frivolity of the event. With her hair curled and lifted like a crown, she was even more regal looking in that long purple gown. Draped over her body in so many complex ways, it bared the hints of ancient Grecian style. Like the other well dressed and beautiful women, she was carrying a clutch against her arm…though unlike most of them she had a mini tape recorder ready to go.

"What a crappy beat to put on, especially when Clark is dealing with that high tech weapons smuggling deal." Lois crossed her arms over her shapely chest and wondered how her husband was doing with that.

"It seems pretty great to me." Kon-el spoke up from his place beside her; he was to be designated escort for the evening.

While Clark had wanted to go with her, and obviously look out for her since it was in Gotham at a party hosted by Lex Luthor, he had to devote his time to ending this new weapon's ring. So the next best thing to the man of steel, at least in terms of genetics, would be the boy of steel. Under strict terms to keep a low profile, Kon had made sure to leave the costume and the bravado at home. Dressed up in a tailored black suit and dark blue tie, he looked like he could be part of the upper class. He fidgeted with those thin, black rims; every Clark made disguised seemed to come with glasses. The angular features, full lips, glowing blue eyes and V-shaped physique; Kon kept noticing the looks he was getting from the other party goers.

"That's because you're a teenager and love a party," Lois snatched the champagne glass from his hand, "Especially when they just give out alcohol." She was the one that needed the drink.

"That stuff doesn't affect me." Superboy looked disappointed and pouted as Lois grasped the drink in her fingers.

With a smirk, she asked, "So you're drinking it for the flavor?"

"Well no but…everyone else has one," Pointing out to the mass of richly dressed people, they all did seem to have a glass in their hand, "It will help me to keep a low profile."

"That's not what Clark meant." Lois muttered and she tipped the glass to her dark red lips, this was going to be a long night.

"I thought you were the rule breaker." Kon shoved his hands into his pants as his eyes drifted over the crowd.

The women all looked so beautiful and then men looked really handsome, even the waiting staff looked like they were pulled from a modeling company. He had never experienced a party in such high society before, not counting those fly in and do some tricks that Rex Leech scheduled him for. The tropical parties in Hawaii were always laid back, men walked around in floral print shirts and khaki shorts and the women usually threw on some light, cotton dress in bold colors. Food here was served on shiny, silver plates and usually in bite size while he remembered a pig being roasted and abundance of food set out on wooden tables. Everything was more sophisticated now, whether it was Metropolis or Gotham.

Kon tugged at the tight collar of his white dress shirt just from thinking about he used to be able to get away with doing social events in swimming trunks, 'Those were the days,' He thought.

"A bit stuffy for you?" The question was breathed by a deep, rich voice.

Tall, wide shoulders, broad chest and sharp eyes; Bruce Wayne had drifted over their way since he was finally finished making all of his obligated rounds. The suit he was wearing must have been designer since the way it moved and the way light shown on it, the fibers had to be of the highest quality. Tiny diamonds had been encrusted on his cuff links in the shape of his family crest. The thick, black hair had been gelled and slicked back, it looked clean and sleek. Everything about this man seemed to be the best money could buy or that nature could have crafted.

"Bruce Wayne", Lois seemed to have her mood lifted at the sudden appearance of the well known billionaire, "Come to socialize with the plebs?"

Putting a hand over his heart and looking pained, "You cut me deep with that one, Ms. Lane."

"Sure you will recover," Lois teased back, she actually rather enjoyed Bruce Wayne; he had some personality and never seemed to take himself too seriously, "How much would a new heart cost these days?"

"Thirty million…give or take five," Bruce said and drew a laugh out of Kon, who had been struck silent by his presence, "And this is?"

"Uh uh, I'm...Kon-"Stumbling over his words, Superboy was trying to get his thoughts and his mouth to work together.

"Conner Kent," This time it was fast than speeding bullet Los Lane to save the day, "You remember Clark Kent, this is his younger cousin." She looked over at him and gave him the subtle 'just follow my lead' look.

"Right, Conner Kent," Kon put his hand out in a welcoming gesture and only the most trained eye might see the slight tremble, "It's a real honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"Yes, you look a lot like him." Taking the hand into his own, Bruce gave it a firm shake while scanning the teenager over, "Shame he couldn't come but welcome to Gotham, Conner." A subtle emphasis was placed on the first syllable.

"Ah, it's the foundation's director," Lois breaking up the introductions as her hand took hold of Kon's arm and began to pull him away from Bruce, "I have to get a statement so the Planet doesn't think I did nothing but drink."

"What else is a good party for?" Raising a champagne glass from a passing waiter, Bruce Wayne raised it towards and Superboy caught a glint of something in his eyes.

As the long night wore on, Superboy had given up having a good time and was mostly moping outside on the balcony. The air was chilly but he wasn't fazed by its sweeping touch. The night was cloudy and great mounds of fog descended on the lower levels of the Gotham. With his mind focused on the murky metropolitan scene, Superboy didn't notice the sounds of expensive leather soles against the cement ground.

"It's not much of a view tonight", Bruce Wayne's rich voice made Kon shiver more than the night wind, "Pity because usually this is a great spot to see Gotham."

Looking around his shoulder, Kon saw the older man standing there with his arms loosely crossed over his wide chest, "I've seen it in pictures before."

"That hardly does her justice", Bruce walked the rest of the way over until the two were standing side by side, "Pictures don't capture the excitement and heartbeat of a place...like Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" A sudden nervous tone was in the boy's words.

"Yes, it is very beautiful and it never is as dull as it looks in those tourist postcards."

"I wouldn't know anything about that, never been there myself." Kon was never very good at lying, but he hoped as long as he was focused on that building in the distant that nothing would show.

"Oh really, I have taken several business trips there," With a speed and experienced technique, Bruce plucked those glasses off Kon's pert nose, "And remember seeing you, Superboy."

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Superboy looked startled before his vivid blue eyes narrowed into a glare of annoyance before the rest of what Bruce said filtered into his hard head," I-I have no idea what you are talking about…you must have drank a little too much."

"Older yes but it's you," Bruce Wayne would never make such a gauche mistake and his hand firmly held the useless frames, "How could I possibly forget the way you crashed my party and threw my guests into a confused uproar."

"That was not my fault, it was that simple minded King Shark and…" Kon's sudden flash of anger disappeared quickly when he could see that all knowing smirk on Bruce's face, "I mean…it wasn't his fault."

'Shit, Lois is going to kill me!' That was the steady drumbeat in the boy's head.

"Well I guess I don't really have any proof to the contrary," Bruce mused sadly and returned the glasses to a very silent Superboy, "You just looked; sounded, and moved in the same way and I wanted to reward him for back then." His facial features conveyed a rather depressed look from his "error"; Bruce was now slumping against the balcony fence and staring out into the night.

"Well…uh." After sliding the glasses back on to his face, Superboy tried to think of something to say without giving his identity a way, "A hero's reward is the happiness of the people." He even threw in a light pat on the older man's shoulder for that added touch.

"Hm." Bruce slowly stood up, and at his fully height he could be rather intimidating. With his light blue eyes staring at Superboy, he seemed to be debating something. The longer he looked the more Kon began to fidget and try everything he could to not to make eye contact.

"So yea, it's a nice party." With shallow focus on the crowd inside, Superboy was trying to think of a way to deal with the weirdness in the air.

With a sudden vault of speed, Bruce Wayne hurdled the railing. He could see the vastness of the city as his body floated for a moment in the night air, this was a familiar feeling. The wind began to rush against his face and rip at his gelled hair, and his suit flapped from gravity propelled force. The noises of Gotham; sirens, shouts, honks, were all voided by the sound of the blowing air in his ears. He had no tools, no hooks or wires but there was not a trace of fear in his eyes. Bruce turned his head to look over his shoulder just to see the startled look on the teenager's face.

"Bruce!" Without thinking, Superboy was following behind the older man with his ability to defy gravity.

_'Just like you, action before thought.'_ Bruce didn't smirk but he felt like doing it.

A mixture of concern and determined had matured his features and made Superboy look more like Superman. The idea of his identity being blow was not in his head right now, he was focused on the rescue. With speed and agility, Superboy was already side by side with Bruce in a few seconds.

"I got you." He shouted over the billowing wind and his hand reached out to grasp Bruce's hand.

_'He's becoming like you.'_ Bruce thought as he felt the fingers curling around his own and his body was suddenly not falling anymore, there was a strange energy about his body. It was a different sensation and touch from Clark's grasp.

"Are you alright?" When they were safely back on the balcony, Kon had let go of Bruce Wayne's hand.

"Yes, yes," Bruce was rather nonchalantly brushing the wrinkles out of his Italian cotton suit, "I just had to prove a point, and I go to such lengths to prove when I am right."

"I know someone like that," Kon glanced around the immediate area and was almost expecting the big bat to pop out in order to punish him for using his powers in the city, "But that was way too rash, you could have been hurt."

"Not really," The billionaire was smoothing out his hair with his eyes gazing at his savior but with a look that was not repentant, "You wouldn't have allowed that."

"That's not the point." Superboy was getting hot under the collar of his disheveled suit from Bruce's attitude and his frustration was showing in his face.

"Come to my manor after the party," Bruce's tone left little room for debate from Superboy. The older man pushed his advantage by helping to make Kon more presentable with his hands brushing out from those pesky wrinkles.

With a smirk on his face, Bruce let his hands tug and pull at the fabric in order to make it look like nothing had happened. The trained hands pressed a little more firmly against Kon's chest and seemed to briefly outline the size of his muscles before sliding down to further straighten his suit jacket. Superboy hadn't been aware of what was going on at first, but then he began to blush from the attention.

"Outside of Gotham on the East side," He pulled away and began to stroll back to his lavished party, "You won't miss it with the way your travel."

"About that I can't-"

The sound of shoes clicking on the ground stopped, "It's going to be foggy tonight," Bruce glanced up at the sky with its cloudy screen, "I doubt anyone would see you."

Without waiting for an answer, Bruce Wayne started walking in and his tall frame was soon lost in the mass of satin dresses and sparkling champagne glasses.

**Present in Wayne Manor…**

Bruce shifted his eyes from the dancing fire to the opening door, which was surprisingly silent given its weight and age. Superboy slowly slipped into the master bedroom in a much more causal outfit than he had been in at the party. The cotton black T-shirt with the red S-shield stretched over his figure and those jeans seemed vacuumed to his legs. Kon had a nervous expression on his face; it was different than the cocky grin that seemed always plastered on him in Hawaii.

'His figure is catching up to your own, Clark' Bruce thought while shifting his posture in the chair but he didn't get up just yet.

"You have a new costume now?" A tone of subtle disappointment carried under his words.

"Yea, I changed it awhile ago," Rubbing his hand against the back of his head, Superboy tried to keep the idea of Batman lurking in the corners out of his thoughts, "Got a little dated."

"I liked the jacket." Bruce laid his head back against the chair and his eyes continued to roam over Kon's body.

"I didn't know you were even a fan." A smile was starting to form on Superboy's face as the weirdness of being in Bruce Wayne's bedroom began to wear off.

"Not a fan, as much as a peer," Bruce uncrossed his long legs and stood up from the throne like chair, "We both wish to better society but we have different ways of doing it."

"I guess I didn't think of it like that." Kon said while he watched Bruce move closer towards him, he was not under any illusion about the intent of this meeting. The reputation of Mr. Wayne was well known for his sexual exploits, at least the media made it well known.

Kon's breaths grew shorter as the distance closed to just mere inches and the tension was all that was left between them. Bruce tilted his head down and ran a tentative hand along the youth's shoulder; he wanted to watch Kon's face at the initial touch of contact to see if it looked at all familiar to when he had touched Clark for the first time. Even with cotton blunting the touch, Kon still got a jolt running down his shoulder and through his body. He flexed his hands into a tighter grasp and found his eyes down casted to avoid showing vulnerability…it was just a brushing touch after all.

"It's rude to look away; maybe someone should teach you how this works?" Bruce Wayne used his other hand to force Superboy to look up at him, he wanted to see the eyes.

_'He has your eyes, so incredibly blue.' _

"I know how it works." With an indignant look on his face, Superboy wrapped his hand around the back of Bruce's neck and pulled those lips down to his own.

Bruce was smirking inwardly as they kissed; it was all about saying the right words. Words that had worked on Clark too, they were floating through his mind. One hand slide against the small of the teenager's back and other was trying to deal with the buttons of his own dress shirt. After all the years of smooth transition, the way Bruce undressed himself was poetry in motion. Kon was too absorbed in the movements of tongues dancing in his mouth to notice how with one hand Bruce was already down to just his pants.

Trying to catch his breath after several moments without air, Superboy was panting as his eyes moved along the unveiled torso. The shoulders impossible broad, the chest wide, the arms strong, and the stomach taunt; each part spoke to the care Bruce put into his body. Kon wasn't surprised by the man's size and musculature since he could afford those celebrity personal trainers and a different chef for every meal. Though something was a surprise, dozens of faded scars were apparent on the smooth skin.

"You must be into some extreme sports." Kon hand his hand over to attentively brush over the marks. With an inspecting eye, Superboy followed them as they traveled over the humps and curves of Bruce's muscled form.

"It can be dangerous to be a billionaire," Bruce Wayne teased before sharp inhaling of breath at the touch against his skin, "Bad sky jump landing, tripped while hiking on the Alps, one I think is from an unhappy supermodel in Monte Carlo."

"Yea, it must be really rough," Superboy leaned in to press his lips against one of the more prominent scars on the man's shoulder, "Might not be anything left of you if you were in my business."

"Leave the world saving to you and the rest of the superheroes." Bruce arched slightly against those lips as his hands got busy with pulling disrobing Superboy.

Where Bruce had scars, Kon was perfectly unblemished…it was as if the daily toils of pollution, sun; weather had no effect on him. The muscles were perfect in proportion; every sinewy fiber was in the right spot. Though Superboy was growing in muscle mass, there was still sculpted leanness to his figure. Bruce was greedy with his hands as they roamed over the youth's body, part of him wanted to get Kon to moan and the other part was more selfish.

_'This is how you felt, so smooth and fresh, like no harm has never come to you.'_

Clothing was discarded on the floor; the bed was weighed down by their presence. The luxurious, black sheets shined in the glaring flame light and emphasized the disturbed state of things. Bruce had his mouth nibbling along Kon's neck while he pinned the younger man to the expensive mattress. Beautiful sounds emanated from Kon's mouth the lower he went, and the slower he went in response. Wet trails were caught by the light for a brief moment and showed Bruce's path along the splendid figure: neck, chest, and stomach. Whenever Superboy seemed to have quieted, he would bite into the skin and get the choir going again. The dark pink nipples were especially sensitive areas; he let his teeth graze them while his fingers kneaded the pectoral muscles.

_'Sounds like you, those erotic noises of pleasure you made for me' _

Thighs were wrapped around his waist, they were smooth and strong. Bruce enjoyed running his hands up and down those long legs while they kissed. Lips were being bruised as moans were exchanged between fleeting breaks, the heat of their passion rising between their hard bodies. The older man had positioned Kon so his legs were open wide and left helpless to his advances, though the teenager definitely wanted more. Kon's hands were holding tight to those muscular shoulders, it allowed him enough leverage to keep Bruce's mouth on his. He was needy and it was accentuated with the grinding motions of his hips and driving his hard flesh forward. The slick lengths rubbed and stroked one another, clear fluid ran down the sides. This motion elicited groans from a happy Wayne and he rocked his built figure in time to add pressure, this kid was not going to show him up.

_'If I could handle Superman, Superboy is not going to get the best of me.'_

Bruce wrapped a thick arm around the boy's back and pulled him up close against himself. He licked and sucked his way from Kon's neck to his shoulder, his teeth biting into the flesh. It was soft and only slightly salty from perspiration, delicious really. Steel colored eyes were looking over the shoulder; a hand was reaching out to fumble with the night stand. Kon could feel the sliding of the wood as it opened and looked over to the source of the sound.

"Preparing something?" The young voice was breathy from moaning.

"Just you." Bruce smirked as he felt the vibrations of the younger boy's chuckle against him; the bottle of warming lubrication was taken from its resting spot inside the drawer.

"Witty." Kon said as he watched Bruce pop the lid of the small, silver bottle open and squirt a generous amount along his fingers.

Sliding the glistening, warm finger tips down the base of the youth's cock, "Most of my partner's compliment my bedside manner." The thick flesh twitched and dripped more from the oiled stroking.

"Ah yea, a real Florence Nightingale" Kon managed to hiss through his teeth as his entranced puckered against the searching fingertips.

_'He's better with the banter than you are, Clark._' Bruce licked at his lips and got entrance back into the boy's wet mouth while his fingers worked to open him from the other end.

It took several heated moments and intense withering, Bruce finally felt Superboy relax under his constant pressure. The silky confines gripped him as he continued to pry open the tightness he was encountering. Kon arched into him and Bruce could feel his tongue invading his mouth now, the battle turning in the younger man's favor. The bed rocked and grunted as their strong bodies moved together, their submission match going among silken sheets. One finger was joined by another and the two worked in tandem to further the taming of virgin muscles. To take his mind off the discomfort, Bruce wrapped his free hand and quickly began to stroke along the Kon's cock.

"Oh fuck, fuck!" The sweat glistening hero thrust his hips in time and his body was shaken by his climax. The young voice shouted long and loud as the trail of his come was caught the fire light before landing on Bruce's torso.

"Fast shooter, hope you can reload as quick." The older man teased as he screwed his third finger into the tightening hole.

Shooting him a look of frustration, embarrassment and passion, "You'd be impressed by how many times I can do it in one night."

"Guess that's the advantage of youth: ego." Bruce squeezed the high priced lubricate into his hand and slathered his throbbing length in final preparation.

"Surprised you still are hard at all, Mr-"Kon's snarky comment was cut off when the billionaire pushed the thick tip of his cock into the relaxed, pink entrance. He was now heaving and seething as Bruce began to work himself inside of his body, in such a slow way.

_'Clark, just as tight…just as soft.'_ Bruce was having flashbacks to the one night bliss with his true object of desire while he entered Kon-el.

Biting his bottom lip, Bruce Wayne shifted positions once he had been fully taken in by his younger companion. He lay back on the bed and now Kon was sitting upright and straddling his waist, this would allow Superboy to control their pace. Bruce figured this would be easier on but he was unaware of how Kon operated. The boy of steel leaned down and captured his lips, and grabbed hold of his arms before starting. With dancer like ease, the young man lifted his hips and round ass in a way that was just a slow as Bruce's penetration. Bruce groaned into Kon's mouth and his own large, rough hands moved along those trim sides to rest on those tight thighs. The teenager stopped just soon enough and tightened his insides to keep the tip from slipping free; he did a few more squeezes before lowering his plump rear back down.

_'More aggressive than you Clark, though maybe it's because he doesn't have a Lois in the back of his mind.'_ The regretful idea vanished once his flesh was fully engulfed again by Superboy.

Bruce let his hands roam more, he wanted to feel those ass cheeks dimple as they moved. Kon was panting and sweating over him, he was riding him with no restrain or regret. The older man dug his fingers to those globes of muscle and fat and forced Kon to arch and begin to rise again. With predator like gaze and flushed features, Bruce Wayne watched the muscles along the younger boy flex and strain with these untrained movements. He could tell when someone was experienced in sex, their bodies moved with an experienced agility while engaging in the action. Kon was slightly clumsy and possibly a virgin to being fucked by a man which was another difference from Clark.

_'Always wanted to ask you that Clark, who was the first person to be inside you?'_

They quickly developed a steady pattern; Kon's dick was soon hard and dripping again. Bruce could feel the younger man's prostate with his cock and continued to ram against it, he got the most wonderful sounds each time. Sounds that never grew old, even though he had heard similar ones on a night like this. He wanted the chorus to be reprised over and over; and Bruce always got what he wanted. Sliding his hand around, the old money heir began to stroke Superboy's wet shaft. With his body taking over, the boy was lost in the haze of sex; he just kept riding and riding. The sound of his backside hitting Bruce's groin was a consistent beat to which their love making played. Bruce didn't want this to end but even he could only control his body for so long, the pleasure was bursting inside of him.

"Fuck, Conner, oh fuck!"

_"Fuck, Clark, oh fuck!" _

Superboy was gone a few hours later; he had to get back to Metropolis before it got too late…or early at this point. They parted on good terms but the understanding was there that this was a one night event. Kon had left a number to reach him by even still before floating out into a night that was rapidly morphing into day. Bruce Wayne had his own business to attend to well not Bruce as much as Batman. The sounds of bats replaced the moans, the screech of their high pitched voices echoed endlessly. The cave was solely lighted by the massive computer screen; he wanted a little light as possible right now. Sitting in the lone chair, Batman typed along the console's keyboard and began to punch up various reports.

_'Looks like they handled everything according to plan' _

He made no sign of contentment as he reviewed the actions of Nightwing and Robin from their night out together. The biggest news of the night was the bust of the weapon ring in Metropolis by Superman, Gotham was quiet. Maybe it was her gift to her dark savior, a night for Bruce Wayne to relive one of the best nights in his life. It could be pity for all he knew, but Batman didn't think about it. The night was almost over and he had a city to return to, a city in need. The dark knight was about to leave for a short patrol before a call came up on his screen.

"Superman, what is it?" One could barely make out his eyes narrowing in a typical display of annoyance at being bothered.

Looking proud of himself with his arms crossed over his large chest, the man of steel's grinning face was plastered on his screen, "Evening…or maybe good morning is a better term, I just was letting you know that I am going to send you some information on the weapon ring's ties to Gotham." He looked so very good in that costume of blue, red and yellow.

"I already have this information but congratulations on your success tonight." Batman got up from his chair and his long, heavy cape fell down about his broad shouldered figure.

"Well alright but I will send it over just in case there is anything you might have not found out yet…even if you are the world's greatest detective," Superman always smiled, he was radiant even a computer screen in the bat cave, "How was the event?"

"Do what you like," Batman was silent for a moment as the night came back to him in a flash, "Dull and frivolous, nothing but entertaining ghosts of social lives past for a good cause." A slight shift in his tone made him sound more human and less like the shadowy urban legend.

"Never let yourself have a good time do you?"

"Once a year" A smirk appeared underneath the cowl and Clark laughed for a moment before shrugging.

"Have a good day, Bruce" Superman gave a slight wave of his hand and the screen turned back its plain screen of file windows and icons.

"Have a good day, Clark" Batman said back to the screen now devoid of presence and turned his back to it.

The images were in his mind now; they were made all too recent by his earlier encounter with Superboy. Even though Kon was very good and looked a lot like Clark, it only took seeing the real man of steel on his computer screen to make him feel…empty. The yearning was back, it had not wavered at all just been buried under passion and sex. The yearning that had driven them, the world's finest heroes, to Bruce's bed was still inside of him. A yearning that had not been satisfied by that one night and not satisfied tonight, a yearning for one person and one heart.


End file.
